


"It's Beautiful"

by Wizardinpyjamas



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Day 8, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Funny, M/M, Pie, how do tags work, i guess?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: Dean didn’t get emotional very often, but when he did, it was for good reason.Looking down at this magnificent creation of his and Cas’s, Dean felt bis eyes begin to water.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537129
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	"It's Beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this - [November 2019 Writing Prompts](https://hvnteddean.tumblr.com/tagged/patient-prompts/chrono/)  
Day 8 - "It's Beautiful"

Dean didn’t get emotional very often, but when he did, it was for good reason. 

Looking down at this magnificent creation of his and Cas’s, Dean felt bis eyes begin to water. 

It was truly wonderful, beyond the capabilities of his imagination, a thing of true bliss.

He felt at peace, his whole body aligned with nature, his breath, his heartbeat, the tick of a clock, all in perfect synchronization with the world, ever crash of a wave or whistle of the wind echoing around him in perfect harmony. 

He was part of this glorious orchestra, all of the notes combining to create a serene melody. 

He could feel Castiel standing next to him. With the warmth of Cas pressed up against him and the sight in front of them, Dean was surprised that his overflowing of love hadn’t spilled out of his body and into the physical world.

Dean reached down and took Cas’s hand, squeezing it tight.

“It’s beautiful,” Dean said, his voice catching in his throat. 

It wasn’t like Dean to get emotional, but this was different.

This was a moment to be cherished, remembered forever like a tattoo in his mind, playing forever on replay.

“We made that,” Dean whispered.

Cas rolled his eyes fondly, smiling slightly, and leaned over to place a quick peck on Dean’s lips.

“We did, indeed,” Cas replied.

  
  


From across the room Sam could not believe what was happening. 

He stared at his brother and his best friend/brother’s boyfriend mouth hanging open, eyebrows furrowed together.

Sure, they were cute, they were soppy, - and god forbid Dean ever find out that Sam saw his brother that way - it was all so adorable. And Sam would be happy for Dean, ecstatic, to see him so at peace.

In any other situation.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He repeated this action a couple more times, completely lost for words.

He continued to watch the two of them make googly eyes at each other, and then down to the thing in front of them, half convinced that their eyes were going to bug out of their heads in the shape of great big hearts at any moment. 

He couldn’t take it any more.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Sam shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

Dean snapped his head up, his face dark, ready to attack.

“Don’t you dare, Sammy,” he said, “We earned this!”  
“You’re being ridiculous.”

“That is my _ child _ you are offending,” Dean says, not one ounce of his voice hinting at sarcasm.

_ Goddammit, _ Sam thought, _ he’s being serious _. 

“It’s a _ pie _, Dean!” 

Dean pointed his finger at Sam, the other hand still clasped firmly in Cas’s who stood slightly to the side of Dean, watching the two brothers, amused. 

“It is the most glorious pie in the whole entire _ world _ , Sam, the thing of legends, and _ I _ created it-.” Dean was cut off by a small cough from Cas. “I-, I mean, _ we _ created it, we poured our love, our souls, and sweat and tears into it and if _ you _ can’t appreciate how _ beautiful _ it is, then _ you _ can’t have a slice.” 

“Good,” Sam said, laughing now, “with that amount of bodily fluid from you and Cas I think everyone should stay away from that abomination.”

Sam shook his head and started to walk away, but not before he heard Dean splutter. 

“A- abomination?!” He almost squeaked and Sam simply laughed more.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam heard Cas say.

“Did you hear what he called our masterpiece?” Dean said, shouting now. “Abomination?! I’ll show him an abomination, that long haired bastard.”

“I mean,” Cas continued, “it is just a pie, honey.”

Silence.

_ Oh dear _ , Sam thought. _ This can’t be good _. 

“That’s it!” Sam finally heard Dean say from down the hall. “No head.”

_ Oh god _ , _ I should have walked faster _. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't really know what I set out to write but I found myself funny and I hope you did too!
> 
> Kudos are like apple pie in the summer, comments are like pumpkin pie at Halloween!


End file.
